About Chuck and Blair
by B for Bass
Summary: Blair returns to UES after a year spent in France. She has secrets, but feels like she can reveal it all to the womanizer that is Chuck Bass. Mutual attraction, best friends, lovers, soul-mates, enemies, partners in crime... Together and apart, B & C might just stumble on a little thing called happiness. Chuck/Blair AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossipgirl or anything related to it.**

**AN: This is my first GG fanfic. It's slightly AU, but I kept some things unchanged from the series. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One – The Return of the Queen

Blair Waldorf was back in the Upper East Side. She was standing in front of her building, watching the doorman take her bags inside. It had not changed at all. It was just like Blair had never left in the first place. She sighed. It really was like she had never left. Here she was, alone, like always. Her mother was supposed to pick her up from the airport, but instead she found the chauffeur waiting for her. Blair wrapped her coat more tightly around her. It was colder in New York this time a year. Paris had been so warm. This was her home; she knew it, even though she did not feel like this was home. Blair took her first steps toward the building, her heels clicking on the sidewalk, when her phone beeped.

**Looks like Queen B is back in town, tanned and all grown up. Watch out Upper East Side, the bitch is back.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

"Blair!" Serena yelled when Blair reached the Met steps. Blair sighed. Her best friend was blonder and taller than she remembered. Serena was the first person she had seen since she got back to UES. Her mother had some fashion emergency, and when she came home Blair had pretended to be asleep. Serena… How Blair loved and hated that girl.

"S, it's been a long time," Blair said and managed to smile radiantly.

"I had no idea you were back in town until I got the Gossip Girl post. Why didn't you call me?"

"I have been busy, moving my things from France was quite the hassle. I haven't even seen my mother yet. But here I am, back in Manhattan," Blair explained, partly lying. She had been busy, but she just hadn't been ready to face Serena. She made her remember all her insecurities from sophomore year.  
"Oh B, it's so nice to have you back! You look so mature. Ready for our senior year in high school?" Blair just nodded and followed her, taking her rightful place, sitting on the highest step.

"We have been invited to Nate's birthday party at the Plaza," Serena said, putting down her phone and jumping up from Blair's bed, heading for her best friend's closet. "I know you dated a year ago, but I think it's time to put that behind, don't you think," Serena babbled, going through Blair's clothes.  
Yes, Blair indeed had dated Nate for her entire sophomore year. Then she had left to France and never talked to him again. She didn't want to face him, but she knew she had to. She knew the importance of keeping up a good appearance. And knowing Nate, he wouldn't even remember the entire year, being high all the time and all that.

"You are right."

"What is up with your closet, B? Did you attend a nunnery instead of high school in France or what? These dresses are all below the knee! And now we don't have time to go shopping, we should be there in an hour," Sere mumbled, her head in the closet.

"In an hour?" Blair shrieked, almost running to her vanity table, checking her face, and immediately starting to apply makeup.

"Well, I kind of forgot until Nate reminded me that it was okay to bring you too…" Blair couldn't believe her friend. Her appearance might have changed, but she was still the same.

"Wear the blue one, it looks good, not really something you'd wear to birthday party, too conservative, but it's okay… We so need to go shopping, you dress like you're thirty!" Serena complained.

"I didn't do parties in France, only dinner parties. Sophisticated," Blair said. She knew she had a good taste.

"You should show some leg, they're magnificent."

"Fine, shopping, tomorrow."

When they arrived at Plaza, Blair noticed that she indeed stood out from the crowd. No one, except Blair, was wearing a knee length dress. She immediately cursed Serena for not telling her about the party earlier. She looked like a freak. Serena was wearing a stunning white dress, but it barely covered her behind. Now, Blair would never go that far, but she would go mid thigh. She had great legs; she could admit it now, unlike when she had arrived to France…

"Serena!" Blair heard Nate before she saw him.

"Nate! Look who I have with me!" Nate wrapped his arms around Blair before she even could say anything. His arms were so familiar, but they somehow reminded her of everything that went wrong before she left Upper East Side.

"Blair, you really are all grown up," the boy, no, the man, smiled. Nate was more handsome, and it seemed to Blair, that he was not high. Blair smiled, even though she still felt a little on edge with Nate.

"It's good to see you Nate. You seem to be doing well," Blair said, taking a step back from Nate. "Yeah, I stopped smoking pot after you left. I was kind of a mess, you were gone to France and no one seemed to know why you had left… But yeah, I'm doing okay now," Nate said, making Blair feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, well I had to sort out some things by myself," Blair tried to explain, but Nate just nodded, clearly over their sudden break up.

"Who has the access to the penthouse in Plaza, by the way?" Blair asked. Nate and Serena turned to look at Blair.

"Chuck Bass, of course," they said as unison.

"Who?" Blair asked. She knew the name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"The only son of Bart Bass. Chuck transferred to St. Jude's just before you left after he got kicked out of boarding school," Serena informed Blair, and clearly wanted to change the subject. This of course made Blair want to know more about him. She of course knew who Bart Bass was, one of the richest men in Manhattan. Serena's words still irritated Blair tremendously. It was petty of her, but she wanted to see Serena getting uncomfortable. It had been more than a year, and Blair swore she had put it past her, but she still wanted to see Serena suffer, even a little. Blair loved Serena with all her heart, but sometimes she hated her just as much. 'Waldorf's never cause a scene,' she repeated her mother's words in her head. She wanted to scream and rip of those golden locks out of Serena's pretty little head. Instead she smiled and said: "Why haven't we been introduced yet?" Serena cringed and Nate smiled apologetically.

"Chuck is bad news, Blair. Not really your type of a person," Serena said, like she really knew anything about Blair.

"Chuck's my best friend, Serena. But yeah, he's into parties and girls, lots of girls. I don't think you would like him," Nate agreed with Serena. Now Blair's rage was focused on her ex-boyfriend. No one knew her. No one. Not a single soul in this world. For a brief moment Blair felt sad, but that moment was soon over and she was back to hating her friends. Blair never answered anything and forgot all about Chuck Bass when Serena found some guy to dance with and Nate disappeared to get drinks for them. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but Blair was bored. She had no interest in dancing with strangers or drinking so much that she would puke. She sat on one of the luxurious champagne colored sofas and just watched the partying people. Blair had always loved movies, and often when she had nothing to do, she created story lines for people she saw. Everyone in the penthouse was beautiful. The girls were practically wearing nothing, and the guys had lost their suit jackets. If she would be there dancing, she would stand out. But like she preferred, she took the role of the director, sitting in the sidelines, but still in full control of the situation.

Blair had been sitting alone, unnoticed, for almost an hour. This was very out of character for the Blair Waldorf Serena and the others had known. She still was the Queen in high school, but somehow she didn't feel like she belonged when she watched her peers drinking, kissing, touching. Blair found Serena from the crowd, dancing with a boy with a curly hair. He was cute, nothing special, but Blair could see that Serena had fallen in love, again. Blair scoffed, thinking how she really did not belong anymore. She started to feel longing for France and her father. Her father loved her, cared. Eleanor Waldorf was too busy, too professional. Her father was the only person in this world she felt somewhat connected to. She knew it was not very Waldorf-like to pity oneself, but Blair couldn't help but to notice how very alone she was, and not just in this very moment.

A man sat down on the sofa across from Blair with a blonde slim girl who was drinking champagne like a dying man. Blair's eyes were still focused on Serena, so she didn't really acknowledge the people sitting across of her.

"I need to go to the ladies' room," the girl mumbled and left running. Blair's gaze automatically shifted from the dance floor to face the man's eyes, his deep, brown eyes. He held her gaze until Blair looked away, flushed. The man was gorgeous. That was the only word for him. It took a minute to realize how he stood out from the other people. He was wearing a beige pinstripe suit and a bowtie. For a long time they watched each other. Blair felt her heart suddenly beating fast. At the same time she wanted to flee and never leave. The man smiled, just a little, knowingly. Her heart beat a little faster and for some reason she felt like she was going to throw up. His brown hair made Blair want to reach over brush her fingers through it. Somehow the man succeeded in being incredibly sexy by just sitting in there. Blair tried to shake that thought, but then he opened his mouth.

"How do you know the birthday boy?" he asked his voice low and smooth. Blair suddenly felt dizzy. She had a sudden urge to kiss him. Kiss him, what on earth are you thinking? Keep it together, Blair, she told to herself and smiled at the man as dazzlingly as she could.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Blair stated like she would be discussing about the weather. She crossed her legs, suddenly feeling far from bored. The man stayed where he was, but Blair could see he almost leaned over, closer to her, but restrained himself.

"The famous Blair Waldorf," he stated, smiling wickedly.

"How do you —?" Blair didn't even finish her question when she suddenly realized who he was.

"Chuck Bass," they both stated at the same time, Chuck leaning closer to Blair to shake her hand. Blair let out a short laughter and took his hand. Chuck shook her hand with a smile on his face. They were still holding hands when the blonde girl got back. Their gaze broke and Blair let go of his hand. He was so beautiful that she really couldn't take her eyes away from him. She knew he was a womanizer and probably a cocky one too, but something in him drew her closer to him.

"I wouldn't bother with her, she's a prude, and probably still a virgin," the girl mumbled. Blair took a good look at her and recognized her as Samantha, one of her jealous classmates.

"Why, thank you Samantha, I never thought that having standards meant that you're a prude. But then again, with your standards, half of the City of New York has gotten a taste of that tackiness," Blair said and smiled. Samantha looked Blair angrily.

"Whatever, virgin. Let's go, Chuck," she said, standing up, but Chuck stayed where he was.

"I'll wait for Nathaniel, you go ahead," he said, clearly excusing her. Samantha looked at Blair with plain disbelief, but left nevertheless.

"I never thought Nathaniel had an eye for girls like you," Chuck said, making Blair want to scream. He didn't know her!

"And what kind of a girl am I, Bass?" Blair asked, trying to sound normal, but came across defensive. Chuck chuckled and shook his head.

"Girl who thinks for herself. You don't seem like the girls Nate has introduced me during the past year." Blair said nothing, and Chuck continued:

"You seem like a keeper. Someone his mother would approve of. Why did you leave?" Blair did not want to discuss about Nate, but somehow she felt the urge to spill all her secrets to this man she had met two minutes ago.

"That has nothing to do with you, Bass. And why would I reveal that to you, Nate's best friend, when even Nate doesn't know the real reason?" Blair asked, and Chuck was about to respond when Serena and Nate found them.

"Oh, you met Chuck," Serena said, sounding disappointed and sat next to Blair.

"Don't sound so gloomy, Serena. Blair and I are getting along great," he said, not once taking his eyes away from Blair's. Blair's heart skipped a beat. She felt sick and excited at the same time.

"Don't play with her, Chuck," Serena warned.

"I'm not a child, Serena. Don't patronize me," Blair hissed at Serena, who looked a little shocked. Blair could hear Chuck laugh, but he disguised it as a cough. Blair smiled involuntarily.

"I know, B, Chuck's just—", Serena started, but Blair didn't want to hear it.

"I can choose who I become friends with, thank you very much Serena."

"Please Serena, finish your thought, what am I like?" Chuck asked, still eyeing Blair.

"You know what you are like. You use people," Serena said, clearly not accepting Chuck's lifestyle.

"I never promise them anything. Except great sex," he smirked. It made Blair want to smirk too, but it also made her feel disgusted.

"Whatever, Chuck. Nate, what do you want to do next?" Serena asked. But Blair stood up before he had the change to answer.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Nate. I really got to get going. It was really fun. Happy birthday!" she said and tried to smile, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the presence of Nate and Serena.

"B! The party is far from over! Stay, I can't let you leave on your own!" Serena whined. Blair tried not to cringe, but failed.

"I can handle myself. I'll get a taxi. It's not a big deal, S." Serena was just about to start to argue otherwise, but Chuck fast faster.

"I can take you, Blair. Well, my driver can take us. I need to run an errand anyway." Serena didn't look so approving, so of course Blair knew exactly what to say.

"Thank you, Chuck. I would absolutely love that." Great, some alone time with Chuck Bass in a car with tinted windows…

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, so I would love to hear what you thought of it. **

**- B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG. **

**AN: Hi, I'm sorry, I was supposed to update on Saturday, but as it was my graduation day, I kind of forgot, and I am very sorry about that. I hope you'll like the chapter. Btw, all the chapter titles are modified names of movies, if you did not already notice that. Chapter one was of course originally The Return of the King and the title of this chapter was originally What ever happened to Baby Jane?. And thank you so much for your reviews. I answer to all reviews that are from registered users, so if you want to ask something etc., please leave a review as a registered user!**

Chapter Two – What ever happened to Blair Waldorf?

Eleanor Waldorf was not a woman to be messed with. That is why Blair agreed to dine with her mother's new _boyfriend_ and his son. Blair had been shopping with Serena earlier that day and it had not improved her bad mood after her mother had informed on breakfast that Blair was expected to attend to dinner and be presentable. Like Blair ever was not anything but presentable.  
Serena had taken Blair shopping for more appropriate clothes that according to Serena made her look more like her own age than her mother's. Blair hadn't really been so excited about meeting Serena. Blair of course enjoyed shopping like any other girl, well maybe a bit more than any other girl, but being with Serena made her weary. She felt like she was pretending all the time, but she had no intentions to talk to Serena. Serena naturally did not notice Blair's mood and babbled on about her life, stopping to inquire about Blair's ride home with Chuck Bass. Blair had told her the absolute truth, nothing had happened. They hadn't even made pleasant small talk. Chuck had taken on some business call and Blair had sat back and tried not to think how much she hated and loved being back in the Upper East Side. Blair was usually not one for mixed feelings. Once her mind was set on something, she stick to it, feelings included. But being back home was not so easy. Blair had imagined that it would be like riding a bicycle, that she would fit right in with the old crowd and feel like Blair Waldorf. Unfortunately that had not happened and she felt utterly alone.

During her shopping spree with Serena, Blair had also learnt that Serena's mother Lily had married Chuck's father Bart Bass. So they were siblings. Serena had not been so thrilled at first but had grown to like Chuck. Blair had mentioned that she had seemed to be very hostile against Chuck at Nate's party, but Serena explained that indeed she despised Chuck for his habits of using women for sex and had wanted Chuck to stay away from her best friend. Blair assured Serena she had no intentions of falling into Chuck's bed and that seemed to make Serena very happy. Blair really didn't care what Chuck did with his free time, but she could not deny that she had felt a strong pull for him. But being a Waldorf, she brushed it off and decided to focus on more meaningful tasks, like getting ready to meet her mother's lover and getting into Yale.

As Blair brushed her deep brown locks in front of her antique vanity table she heard her mother usher the staff downstairs. Blair sighed and finished getting ready for the horror about to unfold in her dining room. When imagining her mother's new lover, she had imagined someone like her father, tall, dark and handsome. Someone presentable. One could only imagine the shock Blair was in when a short, bald and old little man stepped into their home with a moderately okay looking, young man of average height for a male. But being a Waldorf, she did not show her surprise and warmly welcomed the quests, shaking the hand of the son, Aaron, and then moving on her mother's boyfriend, whom she tried to shake hands with but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Blair, who did not like strangers touching her, backed away and saw the little man laughing.

"Blair, how wonderful to meet you, I am Cyrus."

"As well Mr. Rose," Blair said with her standard fake smile.

"None sense, you call me Cyrus, everyone does." And with that they retired to the dining room. To underestimate a little, the dinner was agony for Blair. Cyrus blabbered on and on about some meaningless clients of his, and some war he had supposedly taken part in the past. Then there was of course Aaron, the weird son who kept referring to himself in third person. The way he looked at Blair so intensely made her shiver, and not in the good way. Thankfully, the dinner did not take that long and Blair could escape all the weirdness to her room. She shut the door, locked it and just lay in her bed. Something in both Cyrus and Aaron made her edgy. She couldn't really point it out, but something felt off. To her mother, Blair had said just nice things about Cyrus and Aaron. There was no point in disagreeing, it would only cause an argument and Blair tried to avoid it with her mother. But in all honesty, they were weird. Or maybe Blair was. Of course it was odd to see your mother dating again, but then again, she had never felt like this about Roman. Whatever it was, Blair let it go and indulged in her extensive routine for getting ready to bed. Everything looked always better in daylight.

Blair had not even started to get dressed when Serena walked in to Blair's room, clad in her school uniform, in a very Serena-ish manner.

"Hi, B. I thought I should take you to breakfast. Is that okay, you didn't eat already did you?" Blair shook her head and buttoned her high collared white blouse and placed a red headband in her head.

"Good, let's go. It's the best place ever, I promise, they have these awesome…" Serena babbled on, but Blair just tuned her out. When they arrived in a nice coffee shop near their school, Blair almost immediately spotted Nate and Chuck sitting together in a table for four.

"Seriously, S?" Blair said blandly and raised one delicate eyebrow at her.

"What? He's my sort of brother, Nate's his best friend, and has sort of been mine as well since you left for France…" Serena said, clearly trying to make Blair feel guilty about abandoning Serena for a whole year, but it just made Blair feel disgusted. Of course Serena would choose to be best friends with Nate, no surprise there, she thought as they entered the well lit coffee shop. Nate and Chuck seemed to be in the middle of a very heated conversation when Blair and Serena interrupted them. Blair chose the seat next to Chuck, so she wouldn't have to deal with sitting next to her ex.

"Hey, you brought Blair!" Nate said, sounding excited. Chuck said nothing just looked at Blair, as if he was trying to figure out what she was doing in here.

"I told you I would," Serena said and helped herself some fresh toast. "Eat something B!" Serena urged her to pick from variety of eggs and fruit that Chuck and Nate had apparently ordered as they arrived. Blair glanced at the delicious muffins, but decided to stick to mango and watermelon. Blair could feel Serena's gaze on her as everyone ate in silence. Blair did not raise her eyes to meet hers, she knew she would say something soon enough, and being Blair, she was always right.

"B, please eat something other than fruit, too," Serena said with a hushed tone. This of course made Nate and Chuck both raise their gazes and stare at Blair.

"S, I am not hungry, but thank you," Blair said as politely as she could, but it came out rudely.

"Blair, please. I worry about you," Serena pleaded, but Blair could not stand her. She had not known anything about her bulimia, not before she left and needed an excuse.

"I am fine. I don't do that anymore, _S._"Great, now even Chuck Bass had to know she had the habit of purging after meals… Nate looked really awkward, Serena was baffled by her rudeness, but Chuck seemed fairly normal. Saved by the bell, his phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this, it's my PI." He informed and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"PI?" Blair asked, trying to change the subject. When Nate and Serena engaged in a conversation about Chuck's private investigator that he used to get info about people, Blair started to think about the situation with the Roses. Blair usually was the Queen of all things related to scheming, but she felt like this would be a little too much for even to her to tackle. The Roses were not really part of her circle. The thought stayed in the back of her mind for the entire day.

The day in school had not been very memorable, but she had been able to reach a decision. She needed the help of Chuck Bass. Blair was already worried what kind of price she would have to pay, but at least she could bring it up. The way she felt around the Roses, Aaron especially, was not pleasant, and Blair desperately needed peace of mind. And she knew the quickest way to get that would be going to Chuck.  
Blair stood in the school yard as the classes were over, scanning the crowd to see one dark haired man in St. Jude's uniform. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her heart jumping wild with the surprise.

"Looking for someone?" Chuck asked, his face only two inches away from hers. She inhaled rashly and could not find the words for a few seconds. Blair was not one to be left speechless, but still, with Chuck, it seemed to keep happening. Blair cleared her throat and took a step back to gather her thoughts. Chuck smirked, not at all clueless of the affect he was having on her. Blair hated that smirk. She was supposed to be the cold Ice Queen who no one could figure out.

"You, actually." Chuck raised his left eye brow.

"Arthur can take you home, we talk during the ride," Chuck more commanded than asked and nodded towards his limo. Blair accepted with a nod.

"So, what is it that you want Waldorf?" Chuck asked as they left the school yard. Blair sat as far from him as she could, to keep her head in the game. It baffled her how this man made her feel so disgusted, but yet made her lose the sight of what she was saying with just one gaze and whispered words.

"I was wondering, if you could find some information for me about a few people." Chuck nodded and asked for details, and Blair filled him in about her mother's new man.

"It's easy enough for me to do, but you know it's going to cost you, don't you Waldorf?" Chuck said with that velvety voice of his and Blair nodded. "What is it that you want?" Chuck didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I get you the information you want, and you tell me why you left Nathaniel," he stated. Blair was thrown aback. This was too easy. She felt like she was making a deal with a devil, but the devil was not asking for her soul, but rather a useless piece of information. For a moment she considered that he had some hidden agenda, but she could not think of anything else, except that he was a very loyal friend and wanted to let Nate know.

"Okay, it's a deal." Blair said and shook Chuck Bass' hand for the second time. Have I just done something incredibly stupid, she wondered, as Chuck's driver stopped in front of her building. Maybe she had, but there was no backing away now.

**Queen B spotted stepping out of the Dark Prince's Limo. For the second time within a week. What do we make of this, my dear Upper East Siders? Partners in crime, friends, or… something else? We know C is not known to been seen with the same girl twice. I'm betting we should be watching our backs, the alliance of C and B would not be good for anyone of us. I'll keep you posted.**

**You know you love me, **

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

While she had been in France, Blair had entire forgotten all about Gossip Girl, but now she could not forget. She was the Queen of Constance and she was treated like one. Being seen with Chuck was not something Blair wanted to be remembered by, and also it had gotten her into an argument with Serena. Blair did not want to tell Serena about the deal she had made with Chuck, so she had just ended up telling Chuck had given her a lift, but now Serena was convinced Chuck was trying to get her into his bed. Blair denied everything and refused to eat dinner with Serena. A couple of days passed as Blair waited to hear from Chuck. He had told her he would contact her when he would have everything she needed. She saw Serena a couple of times during the week, but she did not see Chuck, not even from afar. Blair was actually giving up hope on him to ever contact her, but on Friday, just as she was leaving Constance, her phone vibrated in her Burberry handbag.

**From: Chuck Bass**

**Waldorf, I have everything you want. Meet me at the Palace bar. 8 PM. **

He had everything she wanted… She let out a small laugh. Blair could not but to appreciate his arrogance.

xxx

At 8 PM, sharp, Blair stepped into the Palace, wearing a deep blue dress she had purchased while shopping with Serena. She knew it hugged her curves perfectly, showing a lot of leg. Blair's blue Manolo's clicked against the Palace floor as she stepped closer to the bar where she spotted Chuck sitting, sipping his scotch. Blair knew he could hear her approaching, but he did not turn, so Blair just hopped onto the stool next to him and ordered herself a martini.

"I took you as someone who drank something pink and sweet."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Bass. But as you may have noted, I am not all that sweet. And I never wear pink." Chuck smirked and laughed quietly. "You are quite right. Now that I reconsider, martini fits for you perfectly." Blair did not ask what he meant, even though she wanted to.

"So, what do you have to give me?" Blair asked, sipping her martini and finally turning to meet his dark eyes. Blair had crossed her legs and saw how his shifted from her eyes to her legs.

"Oh, I could give you plenty, Waldorf," he said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Bass. I thought you were a business man. Isn't the first rule that you shouldn't mix business with pleasure?"

"I could make an exception with you." His smirk did not leave his face, but he nevertheless pushed the brown envelope he had in front of him towards her. Blair picked it up and was surprised by its thickness.

"I think you will pleased with all the information. My PI is very good. I don't think you should worry about Cyrus. He is a decent man. Married once, divorced, but is still very friendly with her and he actually served in Vietnam. But I would maybe be a bit worried about his son. Nothing that alarming, but he was accused of harassing a girl while they lived in LA." Blair nodded and put the envelope into her handbag. She had been right; there was something alarming about Aaron. Well, now she knew what she would be doing all Friday night. The file was so thick that it certainly had every little detail about Cyrus and Aaron's lives.

"Thank you. Your PI seems to be very thorough," Blair said and gulped down the rest of her martini.

"No need to thank me, just tell me what you promised, and we are even." Chuck ordered a second round for them and Blair gladly took it. Chuck eyed her with curiosity. And Blair smiled, knowing that in a few moments he would not be pleased at all.

"So, you wanted to know why I left Nate. Okay. So, the summer after our sophomore year, we spent the summer in Hamptons like always. I had been so happy. It had been the best year of my life. On one night, there was a wedding. During the night I had lost both Serena and Nate. When it was time to leave, I went looking for them. And find them I did… And that it how I saw my best friend having sex with my boyfriend. They never saw me; I left very quickly and never confronted them about it. There." Blair felt oddly relieved. She had never ever told that story to anyone. And now Chuck Bass knew. She felt embarrassed that she had been such a fool, but more she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Chuck's eyes betrayed no feelings, but somehow Blair felt at ease, sitting here with him.

"Well, well. Nate can actually keep a secret," Chuck murmured more to himself than to Blair. "That is why you left to France? Because your boyfriend cheated on you? I thought you were one for scheming rather than for fleeing."

"No, that is not really the reason I left. But it did play a major part in the decision to leave Manhattan." Chuck furrowed his brows. "We had a deal, Waldorf."  
"Indeed, we did. You wanted know why I left Nate. And sure, when I left to France, I certainly left Nate too. But I left for France for different reasons. Leaving Nate was based purely on him cheating on me. Thanks for the drinks." Blair grabbed her handbag and walked away, her heels clicking against the marble floor, feeling the gaze of Chuck Bass on her back.

Chuck sat there dumbstruck, watching Blair's back and swaying hips as she exited the Palace. He could not comprehend it. He, Chuck Bass, had been played. By no other than Blair Waldorf. Even then, mad with his loss, he knew he had met his match.

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG.**

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to all the people who put me or this story on alert or as favorite. The title of this chapter is from the 1950's movie All About Eve. I hope you'll like it. **

Chapter Three – All about Blair

"We just lost our reservation for our venue," Penelope said as she walked in, her voice trembling. Blair looked at her in silence, all the other girls in their Charity Committee speechless.

"What do you mean, _you_ lost the reservation?" Blair asked her voice strong, angry. They were mere three weeks away from hosting a charity gala for saving the whales, polar bears, or whatever. She didn't really care about charity work. All she cared was how it made her look when she applied to Yale. Of course Blair was the Chair of the Committee, and this would all be her fault.

"I'm so sorry Blair, but they said they had double booked and the holders of the other reservation offered to pay double and our budget simply does not allow that!" Penelope was on the verge of tears. Blair felt like screaming and throwing chairs at Penelope.

"Very well. If you fail the only task that I gave you, I guess I have no choice than to take care of this by myself."

"But Blair, it was not –" Penelope started but Blair shut her up by holding up her palm.  
"How are you able to get a venue for us when the gala is held in three weeks?" Kati asked.

"I have no choice than to get us a fabulous venue, thanks to Penelope. I will handle this, don't worry ladies," Blair swore as she exited the meeting. What am I going to do? There is no way I can get a venue worthy of this gala in three weeks notice, Blair thought to herself as she hailed a cab.

Two days later Blair was getting desperate. All the places she called were booked. She tried everything and she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. But what if, Blair thought, but suppressed the thought as quickly as it surfaced. No, she could not go there. That would be like playing with fire. But you like all things dangerous, Blair, a little voice in her head told her. No, I can't, she decided and grabbed her phone, making a few calls.

She had certainly found her rock bottom. Before jumping out of the cab, she checked her make-up and hair. God, I am pathetic, Blair thought, as she once again made her way into the Plaza. Blair would have preferred a surprise element, but as the penthouse had its private elevator, Blair had no such luxury. She had to ask the front desk call to the suite. She was regretting her choice as the seconds passed. She straightened the non exciting wrinkles in her green skirt and tried not to think what she was doing.

"Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass is waiting for you upstairs," the man in the front desk said and nodded towards the private elevator. All the way up she wanted to push the stop button and never come out. This was a very bad idea. The worst one she had ever had. The doors opened with a quiet 'ping' and she was staring at the Basses penthouse for the second time in her life. The TV was on, but on mute. She could not locate Chuck or anyone else, until she heard glass meeting a wooden table. Chuck stood next to a high dark wooded drawer, fingers still wrapped around the glass of scotch.

"Back so soon, Waldorf?" he asked with his deep velvety voice, and Blair had to do all in her power to appear calm and confident.

"Yes, as much as I hate it, I have come to ask for another favor."

"Another favor? What do you need from me this time?" he asked and motioned Blair to take a seat on the sofa, on the very same she had been sitting on the very first time she laid eyes on Chuck Bass. Chuck sat next to her this time, and gazed into her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I was not smart enough to handle the arrangements for the gala all by myself and I made the mistake of delegating some tasks to Penelope. Of course, she failed miserably and now less than three weeks away from the event, we don't have a place to hold it." Chuck nodded, understanding at once what she needed.

"I can get you the Plaza. But what are you willing to give to me?"

"What is it that you want?" Blair repeated her words when she had made her first deal with Chuck Bass. Then she had thought she was making a deal with the devil, but this time, she really was. She already knew she would have to give him a piece of herself.

"I think you already know what I want," Chuck said, not once taking his eyes away from hers.

"You want to know why I left to France." Chuck nodded. Blair had no clue why he was so interested in her, but she could understand that he now wanted the information he felt she had cheated from him.

"I need to know first that you are actually able to lease the hotel for the time on the gala." Chuck smirked. "How do I know that you won't just tell me after I have given you what you want?" Blair smirked right back at Chuck.

"I kept my end last time. And do you think I would really cheat on Chuck Bass?"

"But you already did," Chuck claimed, but Blair shook her head. "No, you just made a bad deal. You thought you were getting more than I actually had promised to give. But I know your type Bass. If you are anything like me, and I think you are, at least in this matter, you will not rest until you have destroyed me if I don't keep my promise," Blair said, making herself shiver at the thought of being like Chuck. But it was the truth. They were alike. They loved scheming, taking people down, being in control.

"You are right. I would take you down, and I would enjoy doing it," Chuck said, and Blair could not but to notice the double meaning in his words. "Wait here, I'll make a few calls." Chuck left the room, leaving Blair alone with her thoughts. She was about to tell to none other than Chuck Bass, something only two people in this universe knew. She couldn't believe she was now spilling the secret she had so ferociously tired to guard. Chuck returned to the room, with a strange man who was holding some papers.  
"Ms. Waldorf, please sign here, and then your reservation of the Plaza has been confirmed." Blair sighed in relief and signed her name. But of course, the worst was yet to come.

"Go ahead Blair, spill all your secrets," Chuck urged as they were alone, sitting too close to each other on the champagne colored sofa she so adored.

"First, I am going to make it perfectly clear to you that you will never find any evidence of what I am going to tell you. It's all destroyed, I took care of that. And even though you don't have any evidence, I know you could destroy my reputation with only claiming I had done it. But I warn you, if you would ever even refer back to this conversation we're about to have in presence of others, I will hunt you down and rip your head off. Are we clear?" Chuck nodded, smirking a little at the mental image of Blair trying to rip his head off.

"Okay, so this all started after I found out Nate was sleeping with Serena…"

_Blair had returned to Manhattan immediately after she had seen Nate fucking her best friend. She had wanted to be strong enough to confront them, but she couldn't. She could not be calm and collected, she knew it. And she was a Waldorf; she refused to cause a scene. So, the only thing Blair could think of doing was escaping. She felt so lonely and cheated and sick to her stomach. Her bulimia started to get worse, but the worst thing happened when she decided to go bar hopping one night. She decided to go to Gimlet, drink a few martinis and forget all about Nate and Serena. She had already drunk a martini into her empty stomach, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to look at the man next to her._

_"Hi, I'm Carter Baizen." The man declared and Blair nodded, feeling already a little light headed. "Can I buy you a drink Ms.?" Blair nodded and told him her name. She was feeling so lonely, and drunk, that when Carter asked her to dance to the terrible disco music the DJ was playing, Blair agreed. Carter was not shy to touch her hips as she shamelessly moved them against his. Blair could see his face getting closer to hers and she welcomed it. When their lips met, Blair felt good, strong and powerful, someone desirable. Within an hour Blair was in Carter's apartment, ripping of his dress shirt. She was drunk, but still, she realized that this was it. She was going to lose her virginity. She felt scared, but at the same time she had a desire to show Nate that she was capable of cheating, too. _

_Waking up with Carter made her feel empty. So very empty. She rushed to the toilet and threw up, even though there was nothing in her stomach. "Leaving so soon?" Carter had asked and Blair shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be back." And just like she promised, she went back. Over the next two weeks, she found herself knocking on Carter's door almost every night. The loneliness and weakness she felt was only taken away from her in the brief moments she felt his skin against hers. Even though afterwards the felt like an empty shell, she had to go back, over and over again. She was throwing up five times a day, minimum, and having sex with a stranger. No one knew about Carter, and Blair hunted down every surveillance video that showed her and Carter together. After two weeks of vomiting and reckless sex, Dorota caught up on her worsened bulimia._

_"Blair, I am sending you to France. First you will get rid of that awful condition of yours and then you will go live with your father, I have arranged it. I think you need a break from your life here." Her mother had said it like she was doing it for Blair. But all Blair could here was that she needed a break from Blair. But Blair agreed. She felt so much shame for her actions. She was the cheated girlfriend, the bulimic fool, who had also cheated on her boyfriend with none other than Carter Baizen. _

"So, then I just threatened Carter that if he would ever say a word about us, I would raise charges against him for getting involved with a fifteen-year-old." Chuck had not shown any emotion while Blair was telling him her story. His face remained emotionless even now.

"Not the Virgin Queen they claim you to be anymore Waldorf. I did not expect this, I give you that." She shook her head. "I made my choices and I got to live with them, but just a reminder, no one can know." Chuck let out a small joyless laugh.

"I won't tell. But I got to admit, it makes me almost giddy to know that the praised Virgin Queen is not so pure after all." Blair shook her head. Of course Chuck Bass would see this as a some kind of a triumph. "I was young and foolish and very angry. I am as _pure _as I ever was. Sleeping with a one man does not make me a whore, Bass," Blair said, trying to control herself, to not to scream.

"So, you only slept with Baizen? And of course it doesn't make you a whore, Blair. I was just surprised that you actually had a wild side." Blair couldn't help but to notice that Chuck had used her first name for the first time in a private conversation.

"Oh, you know nothing about my wild side," Blair said, smiling cunningly, actually feeling better now that she did not have to bear all her secrets by herself. It was odd how she trusted Chuck Bass, but at the same time, she thought she couldn't have picked a better person to share her secret with. Chuck would never judge her for her actions, of that she was certain.

"And I would be all too happy to find out more about it," Chuck said gazing her so intensively that she had to turn her eyes away. She couldn't help but to spot then the television.

"Audrey!" she exclaimed and gazed at the beautiful woman on screen.

"You like the _Roman Holiday_?" Chuck asked. Blair turned to look at Chuck, feeling pleasantly surprised.

"You know _Roman Holiday?_" Chuck smiled and glanced at the screen.

"I had a nanny who loved Hepburn when I was eight. Made me watch all Hepburn's movies." Chuck found the remote and turned the volume up. Blair sighed and looked as her role model walked across the screen so elegantly.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch this?" she asked and waited to be excused.

"Stay," Chuck murmured, his eyes clued on Blair as hers were on the screen. Blair waited him to leave, but he stayed as well, taking of his coat and revealing his bright blue suspenders. Chuck moved a bit closer to Blair, but still keeping his distance. They sat there, side by side, not moving during the whole movie. And for the first time for a very long time, Blair actually felt happy.

"How on earth did you manage to get the _Plaza_?" Hazel asked with admiration in her voice as the girls stood on the Met steps, ready to depart from the school for the weekend.

"Don't question my persuasion skills, Hazel," Blair said and spotted Serena walking towards her.

"B, a word?" Serena said and Blair dismissed her minions, smiling sweetly to Serena.

"What is it, S?" But she already knew what it was about.  
"You made some kind of a deal with Chuck for the Plaza, did you not?" Serena was visibly upset, which just made Blair want to push her buttons a little.  
"So?"

"Blair! You don't make pacts with the devil!" Serena's upset merely amused Blair.

"Serena, dear. If he is the devil, then I am the she-devil. I will never be outplayed by Chuck Bass."

"Please B, stay away from him. Let's go bar hopping, just me and you, it's Friday. Let's just have fun, please. I'm so worried about you. Chuck is bad. He's a wolf in disguise, don't get fooled by the pretty face."

"S, I am not fooled. I know how he is, because I am like him, minus the womanizing and drugs of course." Just then Blair spotted the limo a few feet from them. The back window was opened and she saw Chuck, raising his eyebrow and nodding his head, wanting Blair to join him.

"Blair, don't!" Serena yelled at her, but she was already gone.

"Get me drunk, please," Blair commanded as she slid into the limo, way too close to Chuck. He smirked at her and passed her the scotch.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

**Please read and review! I really want to know what you thought of this chapter! **

**- B**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, I am so glad that people are actually enjoying this story. So this chapter is from Chuck's point of view, and is a bit short. I found it a bit difficult to write from his point of view, but I hope I pulled it off. The title of this chapter is from the 1966 film The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four – The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful

Chuck couldn't help but to gaze Blair, sitting in her favorite spot on the couch, gulping down her third martini. He was keeping his distance, just observing her. Somehow this supposedly frigid girl had demanded more of his attention during these few short weeks she had been in Manhattan than really anyone before her. Not even Nathaniel, who he considered being his best friend, but then again, Nate never did need a lot of attention.

"Why did you bring me here, Bass? You could have taken me to some bar, ditched me and left with some pretty girl," Blair mumbled, already sounding a bit drunk, making Chuck laugh.

"But I already left with a beautiful girl," he said with the kind of confidence only Chuck Bass could have. Blair threw her head back and left out a musical laughter.

"Oh, Bass, you continue to amuse me. That's never going to happen," she said with the kind of determination only suitable for Blair Waldorf.

"And what is this 'that' you speak of?" he asked, but was of course fully aware what she was referring to; he just wanted to hear those full lips utter the word. Blair was not the most beautiful girl he had ever met, not the most intelligent, but somehow, she was the most mesmerizing. She was his equal. And that made him want to fuck her so badly.

"Sex, Bass. I am not going to end up in your bed. Just to save you from disappointment," Blair said and pointed to her glass. "You promised to get me drunk. I'm not nearly drunk enough." He filled her glass and sat next to her. Blair looked at him, amused.

"Did you not hear me? We are partners in crime. It ends there."

"I bet you will end up in my bed before Christmas," he murmured, so close to her ear. He wanted her. He wanted this strange fascination he felt for her to be over, and he was certain that it would end when he had fucked her. He always lost interest. Always.

"I will not. Don't you think I know how you operate? Fuck them, lose them? I am not that girl, Bass."

"It would be so good, Waldorf. Much better than anything you had with Baizen," he whispered, but knew he had made a mistake the moment he mentioned his name.

"Don't mention Carter to me, ever again. Okay?" Chuck nodded, he could respect her boundaries.

"Fine. Then, tell me what do you want to do?" Blair sighed and gulped down the rest of her martini.

"I want to take Penelope down," she declared. He considered for a moment if he wanted to help her or not, but he was just fooling himself. Of course he would.

"I have something on her," he said and showed a picture to her from his cell. Blair eyes widened with the excitement.

"That's his cousin she's kissing! Why haven't you used this?!" Blair took his phone and zoomed in so she could see better.

"I had no grudge against her, and I use information only when it benefits me. You want this?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Chuck smirked. "Are you getting lazy, Blair? I hear all these stories about you hunting information on people for months, and when they least expect it, you bring them down." Blair smiled, and definitely drunk now, lowered her hand on his tight.

"I have you, why would I not use you?" she asked, smirking impishly.

"You have me?" Blair looked at him, and blushed a little. So she did not really find him repulsive at all. She wanted him, he knew it.

"Hey, if you have the information, why not use it? Leaves me a lot more time to do other things as well. It is our senior year after all." Blair gulped down yet another martini and seemed quite drunk.

"Maybe you should slow down," Chuck said and then heard his phone beep in his bedroom. He excused himself.

**From: Nate Archibald **

**Where r u man? **

Chuck sighed and texted him that he was having a nice quiet evening at home. Well, not so quiet. Blair had obviously found the sound system. Chuck walked lazily into the living room to see Blair swaying her hips, mouthing the words the singer sang and pouring more hard liquor to her glass. He made no noise when he walked behind her back.

"You are already quite drunk, Waldorf." Blair jumped a little as he took her glass, denying her the drink.

"Bass, you are not the boss of me," Blair muttered and swayed a little on her high heels, which she then kicked off her feet and fell down to the sofa. Chuck sat on the other sofa, watching Blair watching the ceiling.

"Your father lives with the van der Woodsens. You live here alone," Blair mumbled and turned to look at Chuck's face. He just nodded.

"He allows you to live here alone?"

"When they married I told him that I would not play house with his new wife and her kids. He agreed. He thinks I will be a bad influence on Eric and Serena. He thinks I am a lost cause, so there is no problem for me to live on my own really." He said and watched Blair's beautiful face fill with understanding.

"My mother shipped me away to France as soon as I started to act out," she said, unable to say the word 'bulimia'. Blair's voice sounded a little fragile. He wanted to get up and lie next to her in the sofa. Somehow Blair felt so familiar to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Blair let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. It's just that I feel like you know me better than anyone. And we just met." Chuck didn't say anything. He didn't really want to admit it, but he felt that way too. Nathaniel was his only friend, and they were so different. Blair was something else. Someone he wanted to talk to. Someone who's opinion would really matter to him. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Nate walked into the penthouse. His eyes immediately darted to Blair lying on the coach. He looked relieved to see she was fully clothed.

"Nathaniel, so glad you joined us without informing me you'd be here." Blair did not seem too happy about seeing her ex.

"Why are you here Blair?" Nate asked, ignoring Chuck. He did not sit down, and he seemed a bit tense.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Nate," she said, making Chuck almost smile, almost.

"Blair, Serena told me that you are not really yourself today." This made Blair laugh out loud. But not the happy sing-a-song laughter Chuck had heard earlier. This was cold and joyless.

"Serena doesn't know me. How would she know if I wasn't acting like myself?" Blair hissed, making Nate grimace.

"She is your best friend. Has been since kindergarten. Of course she knows you," Nate insisted. Blair shook her head and reached for her shoes.

"She hasn't known me for a long time," Blair muttered as she slid her shoes on.

"And that's why you're here with Chuck? You've known him for a couple of weeks!" Chuck knew Nate was not trying to be mean to him, but it still irritated him that Nate thought that a girl like Blair shouldn't have anything to do with a guy like Chuck.

"You know what, Nate. It doesn't matter if he's known me for a couple of weeks. He already knows more about me than you during the whole year we dated! So, don't pretend that you care. You never cared. You have no idea how I ever felt about anything. Just leave me alone." Blair said and stood up.

"Bass, I am glad you got me drunk today. I had a great time," Blair said, getting ready to leave. Nate was staring at her because of her harsh words.

"I had a great time as well. Arthur will drive you home." Blair nodded and waited as he called his driver. Chuck could see that she was still very drunk, but he knew his people would see that Blair got home safely. Blair smiled to him as she approached the elevator.

"Let's do this again," she mumbled so quietly that Nate could not hear her. Chuck smiled and nodded. "If you still want to do this again when you're sober, you know how to reach me." Blair left, leaving Chuck alone with Nate.

"Seriously?" Nate questioned him, now sitting on the sofa. "Seriously what, Nathaniel?" Nate rolled his eyes and gulped down the martini Blair had left on the coffee table.

"Are you seriously messing around with _Blair_?"

"I am not 'messing around' with Blair. We are just… friends." That wasn't exactly correct. Chuck enjoyed Blair's company. She made him laugh. But then again, he wanted to 'mess around' with Blair. It bothered him how close he felt to Blair. He wanted to fuck her. And forget about her. But then again, he really enjoyed her company. Even if he just fucked her and would get her out of his system, he doubted that he would be able to ignore Blair. He liked to talk to Blair. She understood him. Somehow, she did.

"Friends? Girls are not your friends, Chuck. You have sex with them and then you never see them again. You have me, and a different girl for every night. So, what are you doing with her?" Chuck really just wanted to say that he wanted to fuck her, but that wasn't entirely true either, and he didn't think that Nate would appreciate his need to have Blair. Nate was still very protective of Blair, even though he had no feelings for her anymore.

"I like her company. And I would like to fuck her. But she already knows that, so I am not misleading her in anyway." Chuck said, suddenly craving for a cigarette, even though he usually did not smoke. Nate looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"You can't just fuck her and throw her away like any other girl. This is Blair. She's probably still a virgin. She's a good girl." Oh Nate, if you only knew… Chuck thought to himself. Blair was a good girl, but she was far from the innocent girl Nate still seemed to think she was.

"She's made it very clear to me that she will not end up in my bed. She knows how I am; she knows I don't have girlfriends. If she fucks me, she'll do it because she wants to fuck me. Not because some delusional thought that she will change me. She is smart. A lot smarter that what you give her credit for." Nate shook his head. Not at all happy with Chuck, but he wasn't really surprised.

"She's still a girl. If you lead her on, she will expect something more," Nate still argued.

"Blair is just not some girl. She's Blair Waldorf. In what universe do you think we live? Girls like Blair don't end up in bed with guys like me," Chuck said, just to say the words he knew Nate wanted to hear. Blair had indeed sworn that she would never ever sleep with Chuck, but Chuck could see that his presence influenced Blair. Sometimes, when he was really close to her, she would stop breathing for a second. She felt the pull that Chuck also felt, but she was denying it, because she thought she was not that girl. But Chuck was certain that she wanted him. He heard her words, promising not to fall into his bed, but her body told otherwise. She would lean closer, brush her hair. She would give in, but Chuck was sure Blair would not expect anything else than sex.

"Yeah. Just try to stay away from her, okay?" Nate asked, but Chuck shook his head.

"I can't promise that. Like I said, I like spending time with her."

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you saying that about a girl." Chuck nodded. Neither had he. He just needed to fuck Blair, and fast. Then he could forget all about her. Or not.

**Please R&R!**

**-B**


End file.
